Ash X Olivia: The Trial Captain's Love Lesson
by Poke456
Summary: What started out as a life lesson from the Trial Captain Olivia turns into a sexy trickery romance between her and Ash!


After Ash passed his Grand Trial against Olivia on Akala Island he got right to work on testing his Rock-type Z-Move Continental Crush. Ash says, "Ready to go Rockruff?" Rockruff barked a yes as Pikachu, Litten and Rowlet watched as Ash and Rockruff prepare their Z-Move. Ash and Rockruff took their positions and began moving the dance needed to use their Z-Move and Ash says, "All right here we go! Continental Crush let's go!" Rockruff instead used Rock Throw and the Z-Move failed. Rockruff felted frustrated and Ash said, "All Man Back To Work!" After an hour they still couldn't do the Z-Move then Olivia showed up and said, "Hey Ash!" Ash said, "Oh hey Olivia!" Olivia says, "How are things going?" Ash says, "Not so great we haven't been able to use our Z-Move yet I got the pose done right why won't Continental Crush work?" Olivia says, "Simple Ash Rockruff is at the point where it's starting to evolve so it starts to become more independent and outta sync with it's trainer." Ash sighs and says, "And a Z-Move can only be done when both Pokémon and trainer are in perfect sync." Olivia says, "That's right so hold off on using your Z-Move till your Rockruff evolves into Lycanroc!" Ash says, "But when will that happen?" Olivia got close to Rockruff and started to bit her so hard and she said, "Base on how it is now I say it may evolve sometime tomorrow." Ash says, "I sure hope so!" Olivia says, "Tell you what Ash why don't I show you around my hometown tonight?" Ash says, "Wait really are you sure?" Olivia says, "I really wouldn't mind plus you may learn something!" Ash says, "Okay I'm in!" Olivia says, "Excellent then I guess I'll see you in a few hours!" Ash says, "Okay!" Olivia says, "Oh yeah and no Pokémon tonight I want this to be a great lesson for you as a trainer just in case!" Ash says, "Uh okay see-ya!" Olivia leaves then blushes and says, "Yes woo-hoo!" Ash says to his Pokémon, "Sorry that you won't be coming along but don't worry I'll tell you all about it when I come back." Then a few hours later Olivia shows up and said to Professor Kukui that she's taking Ash on a special quest to help him for when his Rockruff evolves into Lycanroc the Professor was suspicious but he agreed and so Ash and Olivia took off. Ash says, "How far is it to your hometown?" Olivia says, "Don't worry we're almost there!" As they head on the final length of their journey they finally reached Konikoni City. Ash says, "Wow so this is where you grew up huh?" Olivia says, "Of course allow me to show you the.." Olivia tripped and fell then Ash said, "Olivia are you all right?" Olivia says, "Yeah I guess!" Ash lifts Olivia up and she started to blush as Ash lifted her up as Olivia knew what she wanted from the beginning. Olivia says, "Thank you Ash!" Ash says, "You're welcome Olivia!" Olivia then took Ash's hand and shows him around her hometown. Ash and Olivia then went to Olivia's favorite restaurant and Ash ate like a pig as Olivia stares into Ash eating almost everything in his sight and she secretly said in her head, "Ash is amazing man I love a boy that can eat like a Munchlax." After the restaurant Olivia takes Ash to the Pikachu dancing show and they watched all the Pikachu dancing like cuties as Ash is reminded of his own Pikachu but Olivia is so nervous around him till Ash looked in her eye and she froze. Finally they watched the sundown together and Ash says, "Wow this has been an amazing day!" Olivia says, "You said it Ash!" Ash says, "Well don't you think that it's time to go back to the others?" Olivia says, "Yeah I suppose so but first I need to get something from my room if you wouldn't mind?" Ash says, "Nah I don't mind at all." Olivia secretly said in her head, "Yes!" Olivia takes Ash to the Evolution Stone Store where her room is right upstairs. Ash said, "I can wait out here if you want." Olivia says, "Nonsense Ash I don't mind at all come in!" Olivia opened the door to her room and she and Ash stepped inside and he said, "Wow your room is amazing!" Olivia says, "Why thank you?" Ash says, "Now what is it you're looking for?" Olivia says, "It should be uh uh-oh!" Olivia trips grabbing Ash's hand and they both fell on the bed when they landed Ash and Olivia accidentally kissed on the lips. The kiss was off and Ash said, "Uh I'm sorry!" Olivia says, "Oh don't you mind Ashy?" Ash said, "Ashy you mean?" Olivia takes Ash's clothes off, knocks off his hat and said, "You're what I was looking for?" Olivia then turned off the lights and she pulled Ash into another kiss on the lips and she passionately stuck her tongue onto Ash's lips till Ash gave in and they were tongue kissing and they did it so hard that they were both tongue tied. Once their tongues were straighten out Ash then stripped Olivia naked and kissed her all over her body then sucked on her boobs making her so horny and finally plowed her in the vagina sticking his penis so hard riding Olivia like a Pokémon and Olivia nearly passed out as she spewed all over Ash's penis. Ash then licked her vagina and she was naying like a Ponyta or it's evolve form Rapidash. Olivia then recovered and gave Ash the plowing of a life time even licking his feet was like heaven to her. Olivia then stuck her mouth into Ash's vagina tickling him so hard till bam Ash spewed into Olivia's mouth and she said, "Oh my you really are a sexy man!" Ash says, "So how did it taste?" Olivia says, "Let me show you!" Olivia kissed Ash on the lips and spewed out her tongue making Ash nearly puked but he didn't." Olivia then got down just like a Rockruff and Ash said, "What are you doing?" Olivia says, "Come on Ashy stick it in there!" Olivia from behind grabbed Ash's hands and his penis was stuck into Olivia's butthole as Ash and Olivia experience this kind of pain Olivia collapsed with spew all over her. It was about 1AM when Ash and Olivia returned to the Pokémon Center and Ash said, "Goodnight Olivia!" Olivia says, "See you in your dreams Ashy!" Olivia kissed Ash on the lips and then took off and Ash was nearly tired then his Pokémon were wide awake when he got back and Ash said, "I'll tell you about it in the morning for now let's get some sleep. And so Ash and his Pokémon fall asleep on was is soon to be his final night on Akala Island.


End file.
